plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Yeti (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Yeti. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Monster Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: Gain a Yeti Lunchbox. End of turn: Bounce this Yeti. |flavor text = Enjoys warm hugs.}} Zombie Yeti is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 3 to play and have 3 /3 . They do not have any traits, and their ability adds a Yeti Lunchbox into the zombie hero's hand when they are played and gives them the Bounce effect at the end of the turn they are played. Origins While their namesake is from their original debut, their ability to add a Yeti Lunchbox into the zombie hero's hand is a reference of his ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' variant. Their ability to Bounce back into the player's hand is a reference to how they would try to flee from the player in the main series games. Their description is a reference to Olaf from the movie Frozen, a snowman created by Queen Elsa who likes giving out warm hugs. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Pet Monster Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When played:' Gain a Yeti Lunchbox. End of turn: Bounce this Yeti. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Enjoys warm hugs. Update history Update 1.12.6 * Strategies With Zombie Yeti doesn't seem very useful with their average stats and lack of traits, and neither does Yeti Lunchbox. However, much of Zombie Yeti's value comes from their Bouncing ability, which allows you to play them multiple times until they are destroyed - while they aren't an auto-include for all Beastly decks, Zombie Yeti has their places in several decks due to it. A major deck that Zombie Yeti shines in would be pet decks, where a single Zombie Yeti can activate Cat Lady's and Zookeeper's abilities multiple times. While Zombie Yeti isn't really much of a spammable card, them being able to basically "refund" themselves (if they survive) is very valuable in pet decks since they have to use up many cards to be formidable. Not only that, the Yeti Lunchboxes given by Zombie Yeti are also pet tricks, which help you strengthen your pets even more. Another type of deck would be Immorticia's trick decks, which focuses more on the Yeti Lunchboxes. Zombie Yeti's main role here is to constantly supply Immorticia with cheap tricks thanks to their Bouncing ability, which allow her to activate Paparazzi Zombie's, Trick-or-Treater's, Mad Chemist's, and Trickster's abilities, as well as provide a zombie a little boost. Speaking of Immorticia, she can also teleport them in during the Zombie Tricks phase onto a safe lane, as her opponent can play a hard-hitter to put an end to Zombie Yeti quickly. In addition, Immorticia can play a Zombie Yeti on a Medulla Nebula to allow it to be cleared every turn, giving her space to get extra brains. Zombie Yeti is also helpful at activating Dino-Roar abilities, and the Yeti Lunchboxes they give can be made free via Dr. Spacetime since they count as Conjured cards. However, Zombie Yeti's Bouncing ability is also their greatest weakness. Zombie Yeti must survive a turn of combat before returning to your hand; while that is relatively easy in the mid game where they can be first played, it will be much harder as the turns go on. While you could boost Zombie Yeti's stats, the boost will be lost when they are Bounced, and Zombie Yeti isn't exactly a zombie you would want to waste your boosts on unless they were to land the finishing hit. The only exception would be if you were to use environments like Cone Zone and Area 22, since they do not disappear when Zombie Yeti is Bounced. Against Zombie Yeti isn't much of a threat themselves, but their Bouncing ability proves them annoying if you don't deal with them quickly. Just like most zombies, removal is probably your best option when destroying Zombie Yeti. and Berry Blast are probably the best examples out of them, as they are able to destroy Zombie Yeti as soon as they get played. If you have no choice but to use plants, do not play any combo of plants that does less than 3 damage total (or less than 4 if you think your opponent will play Yeti Lunchbox on Zombie Yeti), as Zombie Yeti will survive and return with full health. But try not to Bounce him unless they are preventing you from finishing off your opponent, as your opponent can get another Yeti Lunchbox (although giving only one isn't a "When played" ability you would want to avoid the most). Zombie Yeti's Yeti Lunchboxes are also worth taking caution. While Yeti Lunchbox provides only a weak boost individually, it is its synergy in numbers you should worry about more. Being both a pet card and a trick, Yeti Lunchbox can be spammed en masse in the right deck to cause the zombies to snowball in stats. If you fear that outcome, either focus on removing your opponent's stronger zombies before they get boosted, or punish them with instant-kills when they grow too much if you failed to destroy Zombie Yeti early. Gallery Lunchbox Giver.png|Zombie Yeti's statistics ZombieYetiCard.PNG|Zombie Yeti's card Grayed Out Zombie Yeti.png|Zombie Yeti's grayed out card ZombieYetiCardImage.png|Zombie Yeti's card image HDYetiFR.png|HD Zombie Yeti YetiHattack.png|Zombie Yeti attacking Zombie Yeti effect.png|Zombie Yeti activating his ability DedYeti.png|Zombie Yeti destroyed FrozenZombieYetiPvZH.jpg|Zombie Yeti frozen Screenshot 20170714-195506.jpg|Gigantic Zombie Yeti in Medulla Nebula next to a normal Zombie Yeti ZombieYetiHealthStrength.jpg|Zombie Yeti with 3 /3 due to Pecanolith's ability ZombieYetiMultiTraits.jpg|Zombie Yeti with a star icon on his strength Giant Yeti.jpg|Gigantic Zombie Yeti due to a glitch ZombieYetionMonument.jpg|Zombie Yeti Fused with Mustache Monument DanceDanceYeti.jpg|Zombie Yeti Fused with Disco Dance Floor Brain Freeze's Son Scratches His Back & Chompzilla Eats Him.jpg|Devour being played on Zombie Yeti Yeti SQUISH!.jpeg| being played on Zombie Yeti Brain Freeze Pack.png|Zombie Yeti on the advertisement for the Ally Pack FFBundle.PNG|Zombie Yeti on the advertisement for the Food Fight Bundle FFBundle2.png|Zombie Yeti on the advertisement for the Food Fight Mega Bundle Old Zombie Yeti (PvZH).PNG|Zombie Yeti's statistics Receiviing Zombie Yeti (New).png|The player receiving Zombie Yeti from a Premium Pack ZombieYetiUnlocked.png|The player receiving Zombie Yeti from a Premium Pack Electric Boogaloo Pack.png|Zombie Yeti on Electric Boogaloo's Premium Pack Trivia *When they are played, the player can see snowflakes come out of the ground. This also applies to Winter Squash. See also *Yeti Lunchbox *Zombie Yeti *Treasure Yeti Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Bouncing cards Category:Monster cards